Steal My Heart
by yunakitty
Summary: Jill has no interest in men...until one very exotic man slips into the valley by night and threatens to steal her heart! JillxSkye. Lime in Chapter 5, Lemon from Chapter 6 on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Not this again, Takakura!" I pushed back from the table with a loud scrape of my chair. The old man who had always been like an uncle to me looked at me sadly.

"Jill, it's just that I promised your father I'd look out for you and make sure you were successful. And one of the things he always wanted for you was for you to get married."

I rolled my eyes, snorting. "Whatever…besides, there's nothing but geezers and dweebs in this whole stupid valley. Yuck."

Takakura cleared his throat. "Vesta's brother Marlin is a very nice young man…"

I cut him off. "Who's in love with Celia. I'm not breaking up a happy relationship just so that YOU don't have to feel guilty over things you promised to my dead dad. And that's low anyway, trying to bully me into things by mentioning him." I glared down at him, then started to turn to go.

Takakura sighed heavily. "Jill, just come back to the table and finish your dinner. I won't talk about it anymore." I hesitated, but turned around and sunk down into the chair, eating my food angrily.

That evening, I stared at myself in the mirror as I washed my face. My long, chestnut brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, as usual. I guessed that you could call me pretty…people had always said so. But personally, I didn't think I was much to look at. I was rather plain. I was secretly envious of girls like Muffy, the barmaid at the Blue Bar, who oozed sex appeal and looked uber feminine. But no matter how I tried, I just looked like a plain old tomboy. I sighed, and turned into bed.

The next day, I worked out in the fields on my farm. It was mid spring. I had only been working on my family's old farm for two weeks. My mother had died when I was young, and it had always just been me and my dad on this farm. As a result, I was pretty handy with all things agricultural. When I was old enough to live on my own, I chose to move to the city and get away from farm life. Unfortunately, after only two years had passed, my father died suddenly, leaving his farm to me. I wanted to just sell the land, but the idea of it had about broken Takakura's heart. I finally gave in, giving up my apartment and job at a clothing store in the city, and moved my things to my childhood home.

So here I was, trying to make a go of it as a farmer. Granted, I had a lot more experience than people that were trying to jump into this for the first time in their lives. I already knew how to use tools, what crops grew in what seasons, and everything else necessary for farm life. Did I like it? Not so much. But, it was too late to turn back now, and it brought me to where I was, planting potatoes and cursing the hot afternoon sun.

When I finished my work, I headed out for the Blue Bar. Another good things about having spent my childhood here was that I already knew everyone. It had been a while since I'd seen them, but everyone was happy that I came back, and I was grateful to have good neighbors all around. I stepped into the cool, dark building, smiling at my friend Muffy as my eyes adjusted to the dim light. She sashayed from behind the bar, setting a drink down at a table occupied by Gustafa. He was a newcomer since my childhood. Apparently, he was a traveling musician, and he sat and plucked absentmindedly at a guitar as Muffy served him his drink. Sitting next to him was another newcomer, Nami. She was also a traveler, though not a musician. The two of them hung out with each other most of the time.

I moved straight up to the counter and took a seat on a stool. Griffin, the owner of the bar, smiled at me through his heavy eyebrows and facial hair. "What'll it be, Jill?"

I smiled back. "A Blue Goddess." He fixed the sweet drink for me, and I sipped it appreciatively.

He observed me while he polished some beer mugs. "It's just so strange to see you at the counter, drinking. It doesn't seem that long ago that you were toddling around that farm, just a little thing in pigtails."

I laughed. "Well, it was a long time ago. That just shows how old you are," I said as I waggled my finger at him.

"I'm not that old," he chuckled deeply to himself. "Well, I suppose you're right. Time does fly." These comments made me think of Muffy. She had been my babysitter when I was young. I remembered her being in her late teens when I was just a little thing, and now I was twenty one. Yet she claimed she was only 29...by my calculations, she should have been closer to 35…or maybe even 40. But of course I never called her on it. If saying she was younger made her happy, then who was I to say anything? I just continued to sip my drink.

It was a busy time of day for the bar, and townspeople continued to stream in and out. Gustafa and Nami vacated their table just as Marlin, Celia, and Vesta arrived, having apparently finished their work on their farm. I was a little jealous of how huge and successful their farm was, but I reminded myself that there were three people working on it, plus it had been established for far longer. I gave them a little wave as they sat down, which they all returned. Celia stood once again and came over to me. We chitchatted for a few minutes, and then she returned to the others. I smiled after her. Celia was such a nice girl. How could Takakura even suggest that I try to move in on her man…and besides, honestly, Marlin was sort of boring looking. Not my type.

What was my type? I mused it for a while. I didn't really know. I had had boyfriends in the city, but they were all various kinds of guys. None of them ever really clicked with me, and the majority of them ended after one or two awkward dates. I had never really been serious with a guy, because I just had never really felt a spark. Maybe I was just too picky…did you really have to have a "spark" anyway? Maybe boring, safe love was the answer, I thought as I watched Celia and Marlin. They seemed to have it figured out.

The front door opened once again, and I turned slightly to look, then groaned and turned back to my drink. It was Rock, the valley's local "player." Or so he thought. His blond hair was parted in the center, waggling and bouncing into his eyes as he swaggered around. He actually wore, of all the stupid things, a large gold medallion around his neck. How cheesy. He thought that he was the Goddess's gift to women, and he floated around town, giving out unwanted compliments and trying to throw himself on anything with breasts. What was really sad was that my friend, Lumina, had always cared deeply about him. She loved him, I knew that, but he kept pushing her further away by flirting with other girls. His flirting was always unsuccessful, so he ended up alone. If he would cut it out, he could have Lumina, heart and soul. But instead, he continued his futile attempts at romancing women, just driving Lumina further away.

I gritted my teeth as he sidled up next to me at the bar. He had bothered me constantly since I had moved back to the valley. I remembered him being a dork when I had lived here, but it was 100 times worse now. I closed my eyes as his voice piped up. "Hey, Jilly babe. You are looking fine tonight! I swear, there must be something in that city water that made you get twice as beautiful." He waggled his eyebrows at me, and I just scowled. Seriously? Did he think that the things he were saying were sexy? "City water"? What kind of compliment was that? It made me think about the city sewer system.

"Beat it, Rock," I growled.

He looked hurt. "Hey, babe, I'm just trying to reconnect with my old childhood friend!"

I shoved my hand to my forehead, moving my bangs out of my eyes and leaning exasperatedly on my palm. "Rock, we weren't really friends when we were kids. And another thing, are you aware that Lumina really likes you? You ought to be at her house, flattering her instead. All this flirting with other women is pissing her off."

Rock's face wavered. "Nuh uh. She doesn't mind."

I sighed heavily. "Yes, she does, dumb ass. I know. She's my friend. And one day, when you grow up and get a brain, you're going to seriously regret hurting her."

Rock still looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "You're weird, babe."

"Whatever," I grunted, sipping on my drink. Rock just sat like, well, a rock, next to me, and I gave him an annoyed glance. "Why are you still here? Shoo!" I waved my hand at him in a signal to leave.

Rock pouted, jumping down off the barstool, and heading somewhere else, presumably to bother someone else. I didn't watch where he went, but by the sound of Marlin's annoyed voice rising a few minutes later, I assumed that he had made an attempt on Celia. Fool.

I finished up my drink, paid, and headed out. It wasn't terribly late, so I decided to pay Lumina a visit. She was one of my closest friends in the valley. I walked up the steps leading to mansion she lived in with her grandmother, Romana. I admired the beautiful marble fountain out front as it tinkled water lightly in the quiet night. Lumina was really lucky to have such a beautiful place to live. My old farm house was a rickety mess. I couldn't wait until I had made some money farming, and I could fix up the place.

I knocked lightly on the door, and it was answered by Sebastian, their butler. He ushered me in, leading me up to Lumina's room. She was laying on the bed on her stomach, reading a book. She looked happy to see me, and we chatted about various things. She turned the topic to Rock, complaining about some harebrained thing that he had done earlier in the day. I told her about his behavior at the bar, and she shrugged in defeat. "I've just about given up on him. That moron is not worth my time. If he wants to be a horny sleaze ball, fine, but I don't want to be a part of it." She looked a little sad, and I comforted her.

She smiled sadly at me. "You don't have a guy either. At least that makes me feel a little better." She sighed. "I wonder if we'll ever meet any decent men?" We ticked off the unmarried men in the valley, and came up with the same conclusion that I had when arguing with Takakura. They were all old enough to be our father (or worse) or there was some other fatal flaw, like Rock's womanizing ways or Daryl the scientist's apparent insanity. I giggled when Lumina suggested that we would have to send off for mail order husbands.

We talked and laughed, until we realized it was almost midnight. We quietly walked down the stairs, still whispering back and forth. She bid me goodnight, worrying whether or not I would be all right walking home in the dark. I assured her that I would, and that I had my hammer in my backpack that I could wield if I was in danger. She reluctantly agreed, and I started to exit the house when she suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"Jill, did you hear that?" she hissed at me.

I stared at her, wide eyed. "Hear what?"

"There!" She pointed towards the dining room. "There's someone in there."

I raised my eyebrows, a little surprised at her. "It might just be Sebastian. Or your cat."

"No, I have a feeling that it's not. Okay, I'll go to that door and you go to the other, and we'll see who's inside. My grandmother said that she got a note from someone who calls himself 'The Phantom', and that he's coming to steal some of our stuff tonight. Grandma just thought it was a joke from Rock, but maybe it's for real! We could totally catch him!" Her eyes glittered.

"W-what?" I spluttered. "I don't want to confront some thug! Forget it!"

She looked at me, exasperated. "Fine, I'll go myself." I pleaded her not to, trying to reason with her, but she stalked off for the back entrance of the dining room. I sighed heavily, and then reached into my rucksack and fished out my hammer. What had I gotten myself into?

Just then, I heard Lumina's voice cry out. My heart pounded, and I was scared that my friend was going to get hurt. I tightened my grip on the hammer, my eyes focused on the front entrance of the dining room. I was shaking, terrified of the burly killer in a black ski mask who was sure to pop out any second.

I was not prepared for what I saw next.

The door swung open, and a man breezed out quickly but casually. I stared at him, dumbfounded because he was the exact opposite of what I expected to see. He was tall but slim, wearing a loose silky leopard spotted shirt and tight black pants. His silvery hair was long, swishing over his eyes, and he carried a sack, presumably full of stolen goods, over his shoulder. I was too surprised to move as he rushed past me, wafting the exotic fragrance of curry over me.

He paused, looking back at me over his shoulder and giving me the peace sign. "Well, hello beautiful," he purred at me. I tried to scowl, because it sounded like some cheesy line that Rock would say, but I found myself fighting back a smile instead. It was different when it came out of the mouth of someone who wasn't a dork. Just then Lumina barreled out of the dining room. "Gotta go," the mysterious man whispered, winking at me. He moved quickly out the front door, Lumina close on his heels. I broke out of my trance and ran outside after the two of them.

He was making long strides away from the mansion, and Lumina stumbled after him, yelling. "Come back! Thief!"

Surprisingly, he stopped and faced her. "Now, now," he clucked admonishingly. "Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." I rushed up beside Lumina, as she spluttered for something to respond at him.

Instead, she just blushed and squealed. "What a smooth talker!" she cried, her hands on her cheeks. I was shocked that she was so bowled over by him. I mean, he had just stolen a bunch of her stuff and she was going gaga for him!

I glared at him, starting to say something myself. He narrowed his eyes at me, giving me a little smirk. "Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time." He turned to go, but addressed me over one shoulder. "The name's Phantom Skye. I'm sure we'll meet again…" his voice trailed off as he made his exit.

We both just stared after him, then Lumina started running, trying to catch up with him. I just stood still, wondering what the hell had just happened. Lumina returned a moment later, panting for breath. "He…got away from me…" she wheezed. Her eyes looked dreamy and sparkly. "Wasn't he cool…?" she breathed.

"Uh, yeah, but…didn't he just steal stuff from your house?"

Lumina waved this trifling matter away. "We've got lots of stuff. Who cares!" She sighed happily. "He said I was beautiful…"

I snorted. "He said the same thing to me, before you came out of the dining room. He's just another Rock, a stupid wannabe ladies man. We oughta call the police on him."

She wailed, grabbing at my arm. "Don't you dare! I don't want him to go to jail!"

I stared at her. "But he's a thief. That's illegal. If he steals stuff, then he deserves to be punished for it."

Lumina turned her nose up at me. "If you call the police on him, I'll never speak to you again."

I sighed. "Fine. But don't come complaining to me when he's stolen everything you have!"

She bit her lip. "He can steal anything he wants from me…"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever…" I groaned as I headed back home. As I snuggled down into bed that night, I suddenly remembered the scent of curry in the air as he rushed past me. I grumbled to myself. Now I'm hungry…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"And then, do you remember how he said…" I rolled my eyes as Lumina reminisced about Phantom Skye's visit for the tenth time.

"Yes, Lumina, I remember And do you remember how upset your Grandma was when she discovered all her silverware missing?" Lumina just sighed and blushed, apparently not hearing a word I said. She sure had it bad for this thief. I gave up on her and headed out the door.

Just as I was going out, Rock was coming in. "Hey, Jilly babe," he cooed and me, and I gagged. He seemed not to notice, turning his attention to Lumina, who was still mooning on her bed. "Hey, sweet Lumi thang." I crinkled my nose in disgust at that horrible mishmash of a nickname, but Lumina was in her own world and didn't respond to Rock. Rock looked a bit annoyed. "I said, hey, Lumina!"

She snapped out of her daze slightly, then glanced up at Rock. "Oh, it's you. Don't you have any other girls to bother?" She turned her head away from him sharply.

Rock seemed confused. "Huh?"

Lumina sniffed the air haughtily, and Rock turned to go, mumbling something under his breath about what he ever did to her. I could think of a lot of things, but something made me feel sorry for him, which surprised me. "Gee, that was harsh, Lumina."

A look of regret wavered on her face for a moment, but it passed. "Who cares?" she sniffed, reaching for the journal on her night stand. She cracked it open and began doodling in it. I leaned forward to see that she was writing "Phantom Skye" over and over. I rolled my eyes and bid her farewell.

As I walked back to my farm, I wondered why she had fallen so hard for him. He was weird, he stole stuff, and he kind of looked like a girl, if you asked me. Where was the big attraction? I sighed, unable to understand Lumina, and set to work on the farm.

Late that evening, I set out for a walk. Living in the city, I had gotten accustomed to staying up late at night. I just slept in later in the morning to make up for it, a pattern that I continued on the farm. Takakura deeply disapproved of me rising at 9am instead of the standard 6am for farmers, but I reasoned that I was getting all my work done, so why did it matter? I walked towards the Goddess Spring, my favorite place to sit and relax at night. There was a phosphorescent glow emanating from the pond that made it strangely soothing and comforting to look at. I settled down up against a tree, picking flowers from around me and weaving a daisy chain.

Suddenly, I heard a noise. I figured it was a rabbit, but I craned my neck any way to look around the tree. Standing there was none other than the Phantom himself. His silver hair shone in the moonlight, and he smirked, admiring his own reflection in the pond. What a creep, I muttered. I leaned back in to the tree, but apparently I had gotten his attention, because he spoke.

"It's not safe for such a beautiful girl to be out alone at night…" he admonished me smoothly, and I rolled my eyes. I stood up and came from around the tree, folding my arms over my chest and narrowing my eyes at him.

"You've got some nerve, just hanging around here casually when you stole all that silver from the mansion last night."

He widened his eyes at me innocently, and I saw then that they were a strange color somewhere in between blue and green, but much more vivid in hue. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about, angel," he purred.

I huffed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw you!"

"Tsk tsk," he pouted at me. "You're so cute when you're angry."

"Sh-shut up!" I stammered.

"Mmm…just like that," he sighed. "So cute."

I felt a blush spreading across my face as he started to walk towards me. "Hold still," he whispered, and I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

"Stay away from me…" I protested weakly, but something made all the muscles in my body freeze up, and I was unable to do anything. He got closer and closer to me, and I could smell the scent of curry coming off of him. He lifted one hand to my face, and I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe.

He brushed one knuckle lightly across my cheek, sending a thrill through my whole body. "There we go," he said, stepping back from me. "You had a little flower petal on your cheek." I shuddered, and he smiled lazily. "Are you cold, angel? I could warm you up," he said as he half closed his eyes at me.

I shook myself free from my daze then. What was this guy trying to pull? "No, thank you," I muttered.

"Ah, well, that's a shame…" He turned lightly on his heels, and began to walk off. "I'll see you around…angel…"

I felt myself shiver again. I hurried off home, and found myself craving curry very strongly. Even though it was already late at night, I found myself chopping and peeling vegetables, and steaming rice so that I could have some.

A few days later, I watered all my crops, then washed up and headed out to the Blue Bar for a drink. When I was almost there, it started to rain lightly. I cursed my luck that I had wasted time and energy watering, but there was no use crying over spilt milk. I stepped into the bar, and took a seat at the counter. Muffy had her back turned to me, and I greeted her, causing her to jump. "What's wrong, Muffy?" I chuckled.

"Oh, Jill, it's you," she breathed, one small hand on her chest. She was breathing hard. "Look at this," she said, and thrust a piece of paper into my hands.

I took it from her, reading it out loud. "'I'll bless your bar with my presence tonight for a drink at midnight.' It's signed, 'Phantom Skye." I threw the paper down. "Ridiculous." I picked up the paper again, examining it. It was good quality paper, heavy and rich. The handwriting was beautiful, and was written in silver ink. I lifted the paper to my nose and sniffed it. "Curry…"

Griffin came in from the back, and Muffy nodded. "Griffin and I are going to try to catch him tonight. He's not stealing our money or our liquor! No way!"

Griffin mused something. "I heard that he sent Romana's mansion a note before he struck there. I wonder why he lets people know he's coming ahead of time?"

I shrugged, but Muffy piped up. "It means that he's confident. I love that in a man," she cooed.

Griffin rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back on me. "Do you want to help us catch him, Jill? You were there when he struck the mansion, so maybe you can help us out tonight."

I protested. "I wasn't able to stop him then, or anything. He just… kind of comes and goes as he pleases. I wouldn't be any help, really."

Muffy begged. "Please, Jilly? At least come for me."

I sighed, then agreed. I headed for home, eating dinner and reading a book until it was 11:30pm. Then I headed back for the bar, letting myself in. Griffin and Muffy were waiting for me. "So, what's the plan?" I asked.

Muffy looked at me, with doe eyes. "Oh, dear. I forgot to think up a plan."

Griffin and I groaned at the same time, then he spoke up in his low, rumbling voice. "Well, I was thinking that we could -"

Muffy cut him off suddenly. "Do you smell that?" she cried. "It's curry!" She grabbed Griffin by the wrist, dragging him outside. "Come on, we have to investigate!" He tried to protest, but she was adamant, and they disappeared out the front door.

"W-wait! Where are you going? How come I have to stay here? Aw, man…" I sat down at a wooden table, putting my head down.

I heard the front door open again. "Well, did you find something? A big pot of curry?" I said, my voice slightly muffled by my arms. A smooth laugh was all that came in reply, and I shot up straight, jerking my head around. It was the Phantom himself.

"My, my, my…" He winked at me. "It's my lovely angel. It must be fate for us to meet again."

"Yeah, fate…" I grumbled. "Hey, I know the people that run this bar, and I'm not letting you steal anything from here. Got it?"

"Oooh, you know I love it when you get angry," he sighed. He started approaching me, and once again I felt like I couldn't move. He lifted one finger and pressed it lightly to my lips. "Don't worry, angel. I'll be quick." I felt the backs of my legs tremble, and I sank back down onto the bench behind me. "That's a good girl," he said, and swiftly walked behind the bar, perusing the bottles there.

I still felt like I couldn't move, but I managed to speak. "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

He shrugged casually. "Hmmm…I don't know why." He picked up a bottle and nodded his head, slipping it into his bag.

"Do you think stealing is fun?" I continued to press him.

He turned around at me, winking. "Maybe I do…maybe I don't. Mmm…you want to know more about me, don't you, angel?" He purred out the last word, and I felt myself shiver. He just smiled sweetly. "But if I just tell you, that will take all the mystique out of our relationship."

I scoffed. "Who…who said we had a relationship?"

"Oh, angel, you're so cute when you're nervous." He put another bottle in his bag, and came out from behind the counter. "I'll tell you what, angel. You catch me, and I'll tell you anything you want." He approached me, coming so close that I could smell his curry scent, and he brushed a stray hair out of my eye, making me tremble. "Anything," he whispered.

I felt my whole face get hot, and he smirked at that. "Well, my work is done. I hope to see you again soon, my beautiful angel." And with that, he was gone into the night. I was suddenly able to move again, and I stood up, bewildered.

Muffy and Griffin rushed back into the bar. I shook my head. "He's already come and gone."

"What?" Muffy cried out. "Why didn't you stop him?"

I huffed. "I tried to, but I couldn't move for some reason. And don't yell at me! At least I stayed and tried. You two ran off like a couple of nutcases."

Muffy looked embarrassed. "I don't know what it was, but when I smelled that curry, it was like I just had to have it. It smelled so wonderful…"

Griffin frowned. "Well, the Phantom struck again. I wonder where he'll hit next?"

I trembled in spite of myself, and I wondered that too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I struggled to shake off the distraction I felt as a result of my run in with Phantom Skye. The flirty things he had said to me stirred something inside of me, but a rational voice in my head told me that it was the same stuff he said to lots of women. That was just what he did to distract them from the fact that he was stealing them blind. So, he was in fact, a con artist.

A sexy con artist.

Damn it!

I hoed my land with vigor, trying to get my mind to another place. But I kept remembering the tantalizing aroma of curry coming off of him, and I couldn't help but remember the way he would purr the word "angel" at me. I sighed heavily, then gave up on my hoeing. It was lunchtime, anyway. I headed into the kitchen, and wasn't very surprised when I reached for the bottle of curry spice. That was my new addiction. I peeled and chopped two potatoes, throwing them in a pot of water. I found myself craving curry for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. What was wrong with me?

I also found myself wandering down to the Goddess Pond in the evenings, hoping to run into him. I had no idea why I wanted to, or what I would even say or do if we encountered each other. But the urge to go there was irresistible, and I gave in time after time. Unfortunately, or fortunately, I wasn't exactly sure which; he wasn't there, night after night. Was this vagabond thief through with our valley? Had he stolen everything of interest to him? I sighed after another fruitless visit to the pond, and turned to go home.

I was startled out of my wits when I suddenly was face to face with Skye himself. "Well, hello again, angel," he purred at me, and I stumbled a little backwards, losing my balance and landing on the ground at the edge of the pond.

"Oh dear, did I excite you?" Skye asked me, then stepped forward and leaned over me, getting his face in close. "My, my…are you getting wet?" The way he whispered out the last word at me made me flush, and I spluttered to try to respond.

"W-w-what are you talking about? No!"

He clucked his tongue at me and gave me innocent eyes. "I'm talking about the pond. You're so close to it, I thought maybe you were getting your clothes wet." I flushed again, looking away, embarrassed that I took his comment the wrong way. He reached his hand out to me to help me up, but I brushed it away.

"I can get up myself," I grumbled, and stood up. He just watched me calmly, his eyes dancing lightly.

"Oh angel," he sighed, "I've missed seeing your lovely face."

I blushed, but struggled to act indifferent. "Shyeah, right," I mumbled. "You say that to all the women. And besides, it's no use buttering me up. I live on that rundown old farm, and I don't have a thing of value for you to steal. You're wasting your time with me."

He looked hurt, and I instantly regretting saying it. He turned away, his hair shining softly in the moonlight. "I see that you doubt my motives. You think me a base cad. I assure you, angel, that I long to steal nothing from you but your heart." I blushed and trembled.

"What?" I murmured, at a loss for words.

He turned back to me suddenly, his face intense with emotion. "You, angel, are unlike any other. You've captivated me, and I long just to be in the presence of your radiance." He stepped closer to me, and I felt frozen to the spot. He brought his face close, and spoke again. "Angel…your loveliness overwhelms me," he whispered softly, and brought his lips within an inch of mine. I shuddered and flushed, feeling a little like I would faint. I closed my eyes, and waited…

But nothing. I fluttered my eyes open. He had pulled away, and that intense emotion had overcome his face once more. "I have to prove myself to you, angel, before I am worthy to touch those lips. So, for tonight, I bid you au revoir." He took a couple of steps backwards into the darkness, and he was instantly gone.

I just had to stand for a few minutes, regaining my composure. What had just happened? I finally shook my head, and returned home.

The next day, I was surprised to see Flora, the archeologist's assistant, approaching my farm. She waved, and once she was close enough, began to speak. "Jill, Carter and I have just gotten a letter from the Phantom. He says that he's going to strike our tent at midnight, and steal away valuable artifacts." I flushed at the mention of Skye, and Flora continued. "Muffy told me that you were a big help when he hit their place, and so I thought maybe you could come down and help us tonight."

I just stared at her. "Muffy said I was a big help? All I did was sit there while he stole two bottles of liquor."

Flora nodded. "Yeah, but she said that if you hadn't been there, he might have stolen money from the register, or even more bottles. So, will you help us?"

I was a little reluctant, not sure what it was that they expected me to do, but I agreed anyway. I wanted to see him again.

I met Carter and Flora in their tent at 11pm that night. We sat around and waited, but midnight came, and nothing happened. Carter suddenly spoke up, his face red. "I just realized something! This was a distraction! He wanted us to stay here and guard the tent, so that he would be free to pillage the dig site to his heart's content!"

Flora gasped. "Oh my, you're right! Let's go!" She and Carter hurried out of the tent. Flora issued a command back at me as she left. "Stay here, Jill. Just in case." I just nodded, then I threw up my hands. These late night stake outs were always so ridiculous.

Not a minute had passed before I heard the tent flap rustle. The Phantom himself stepped in, smiling slyly. My heart beat faster, but I stood my ground. "So, you really were going to steal things from the tent!"

Skye shook his head, waggling a finger at me. "Oh, no, angel. That was merely a ruse. I have no interest in such rubbish. My true intentions were to draw you out tonight." I blushed. "For you seem to always be there when I announce my arrival, so I was hoping with all my heart that it would hold true once more."

I trembled and flushed, and tried to speak. "But why? What do you want with me?"

He opened his eyes wide at me. "Just to enjoy your loveliness. I was hoping that you would accompany me, and spend a little time with me tonight."

I suddenly felt nervous. "What kind of time?" I imagined him getting me into a dark corner and putting heavy moves on me, and the idea was a bit overwhelming.

He approached me, taking one hand and lifting it to his lips. "I assure you that my intentions are good, angel," he said as he pressed his lips to my hand. His lips were soft and warm, and I couldn't help but sigh a little.

"Um, okay…" I managed to agree, and followed him out of the tent. He walked swiftly through the night, and I kept up with him the best that I could. We ended up on the beach, standing at the shore, watching the tide ebb and flow over the sand.

"Do you like to cook, angel?" he suddenly asked me. It was such an unexpected question that I laughed. He smiled at me. "Oh, angel, I had no idea cooking was so humorous to you."

I waved my hand. "It's not. Ah, anyway, I do like to cook. Er…what about you?"

His eyes sparkled. "I greatly enjoy the culinary arts. I've learned to make many different curry dishes by sampling curry from all over the world, and experimenting with ingredients." He paused, and then sighed. "However, I can't get the taste just right. It does have a good flavor, but there's always something missing." He sighed again. "I wish I could figure out what it was."

I shrugged. "Hmmm…well, sometimes when you're just cooking for yourself, it's not as good as when you cook for other people. You know, because you really throw your heart in it when you know it's going to be tasted by someone else."

He smiled and winked at me, tapping one finger to his temple. "Oh angel, you're both beautiful and wise." I felt my face get hot, and he continued. "Maybe if I could make it for you, then my heart would be truly in it."

I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah…okay…I do like curry." I remembered how often I had been craving it lately, and I actually felt a rather intense craving right then.

"That's wonderful. I hope to be able to cook for you very soon." He winked at me again, and I couldn't help but read a double meaning in the words. He stepped closer to me, and stroked my bangs out of my eyes. "Angel…angel…" he breathed. "Your beauty simply devastates me…" He traced one fingertip over my lower lip, and I shuddered hard.

He laughed softly, and stepped away. "But I mustn't rush things. It would be terrible to scare my darling little angel away." He turned to go. "I'd love to escort you home, angel, but nice girls like you shouldn't be seen out at night with a thief like me. I'll count the minutes until we can meet again…" And with that, he disappeared into the night.

I just stood on the beach, feeling the warm salty breeze tousling my hair, and suddenly felt very hungry for curry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I found myself wanting to spill everything that had happened to Lumina. I knew that she had a rather bad crush on Skye herself, but nonetheless, she was my best friend, and really the only person I wanted to tell. But I decided against it, and headed towards the Blue Bar instead the next day.

I told Muffy the whole story, and she tittered with excitement. "Goddess, I'm so jealous of my little Jilly!" She sighed, clasping one hand to her heart. "If only I could find a man to be that romantic to me! Oh!" I smiled, wishing that she could find a man, too. She'd been pining after Mr. Right since she babysat me all those years ago, but was yet to find anyone who met up to her ideal.

Her eyes glittered, and she leaned over the bar at me. "So…what happens next?"

I stared at her blankly. "I…I don't know." Muffy pouted, and I threw my hands up. "I mean, what am I supposed to do? He's a phantom thief or whatever, and he comes and goes like the wind. I just have to kind of go along with whatever he decides to do."

Muffy nodded pointedly. "And that, young lady, is exactly what I recommend you do." I gave her a quizzical look, and she cooed, "Do whatever he wants you to do." I blushed, and she continued quickly. "Don't you dare turn him down or push him away. Chances at a fairytale romance like that don't come around very often, and you should take yours and milk it for all it's worth!"

I sighed, leaning my head on my hand. "Wow, Muffy, you make it sound so romantic. 'Milk it for all it's worth'… geez…"

Later that day, I went to visit Lumina, but stayed quiet on the topic of Skye. She was still mooning over him, but decidedly less so than she had been. She toyed with the edge of her bedspread. "Rock's been acting better lately…" she mused. "He doesn't flirt with other girls as much, and he's been paying a lot more attention to me."

As if on cue, the blond himself walked through her bedroom door, clutching a rather sad looking bouquet of flowers. He glanced at me, then stuck a defiant hand out. "No, don't even try to tempt me, Jilly. I'm a one woman man now." I stared at him like he was crazy, and he advanced to Lumina, who was sticking her tongue out and blushing happily. "There's my hot babe." He thrust the flowers into her hands. "These flowers reminded me of you, babe. They were like, all hot and stuff."

I groaned internally at the pathetic attempt at romantic dialogue. It especially seemed lame compared to what I had been hearing lately…I blushed at the thought of that. Lumina just squealed happily. Well, at least her crush on Skye had made Rock wake up and realize a lot of things. I noticed something, and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, aren't those the flowers that Sebastian just planted around the fountain?"

Rock stammered, but Lumina cooed, obviously not caring. "I don't care where they came from. All I care is that my Rocky-poo thought about me!" He beamed, and I gagged.

"Yeah, I'm outta here," I grumbled, and made my exit. I walked back to my farm, running into Celia on the way there.

"Oh, there you are, Jill," she panted. "Vesta just got a letter from the Phantom! He says that he's going to steal all our vegetables!" She urged me to follow her back to their farm, and I complied.

When we got in the house, Vesta was pacing back and forth. She was grimacing in anger, and it was rather frightening. "That danged varmit! He thinks that he can just come here and ravage our fields? Well, he's got another thing coming!" She continued to seethe, and Marlin rolled his eyes.

"Vesta," he began in his low voice, "How can we stop him? The fields are so large, and we have no idea where he'll hit."

"Then, by the Goddess, we'll spread out! There is no way I'm letting that dirty good for nothing corn snatcher get away with this!" she bellowed, and I stifled a laugh. She turned her angry face on me, and I covered the laugh with a cough. "You gonna help, missy?!" she snarled, I just nodded mutely, frightened to answer otherwise.

So that's how I ended up in the cornfield with Vesta in the middle of the night. I sighed heavily as she outlined how she was going to tackle and pulverize Skye when she saw him. I hoped for Skye's sake that we wouldn't encounter him tonight.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling between the stalks, and the aroma of curry wafted over to me. Vesta sniffed the air like an angry bull. "What's that smell?" Skye appeared suddenly, and she roared. "Oh, there you are, you lily livered robber! I'll teach you a thing or two about a thing or two!!" I paused for a moment, puzzled as to what that even meant, but Skye just smiled lazily.

"Oh, my…what a shame that you let raw anger spoil your natural beauty." He clucked his tongue. "Such a waste…"

Vesta's face was a mixed bag of emotions, but she finally held her ground. "D-don't try to sweet talk me, you…you….stealer of stuff!" Skye chuckled softly, then pouted.

"Now, now…it's just that I heard that you have the finest vegetables in the entire world growing on this farm, and I was dying for just a little taste. Would you deny me even that simple pleasure?" He enunciated each word carefully, and the effect was almost hypnotizing.

Vesta wavered for a moment, then seemed frozen as Skye began to pluck ears of corn and place them in his bag. She looked confused, but didn't protest as he stole her vegetables. I just gaped at the scene. Skye winked at me as he finished filling up his bag, and then stepped closer to me. "Meet me at the pond," he whispered, and I nodded mutely. He spoke up louder as he retreated. "Well, then, my work here is done. Goodbye, lovely ladies…" The darkness swallowed him up, and Vesta shook herself free from her trance.

"What came over me there?" she bellowed. "I let that silver haired pillager take my veggies!"

"He just has that affect on women," I murmured, as Celia and Marlin hurried up.

"We heard Vesta yelling," Marlin panted. "What happened?"

Vesta shook her head. "It's all over. He took some corn." Marlin started to say something, but Vesta talked over him. "Well, what's done is done, and it can't be helped. At least no one got hurt. Come on you two, let's go to bed." They headed off for home, thanking me for coming out as they left. I shook my head. Even a big strong woman like Vesta wasn't immune to Skye's charms.

I suddenly remembered that I had agreed to meet him, and I hurried off for the pond. I didn't see him there, and I sighed in disappointment. I heard rustling behind me, and Skye stepped out from behind a thick clump of trees. "Oh, angel, were you missing me?"

I blushed and squirmed, looking down at the ground. "Oh! I've embarrassed you!" he lamented, and approached me. "Smile for me, angel. I've brought you a gift." My heart fluttered and I looked up. He was holding a single pink rose. He ran one fingertip over the petals. "It made me think of you…as pink as your lips, as silky as your skin…" He stretched the rose out to me, stroking my face gently with it. I shuddered, and took it from his hands.

He sighed. "Oh, angel…you've totally bewitched me…I was roused from sleep last night with your name on my lips, and I longed to feel your presence near me…"

I trembled, feeling my whole body flush with excitement, then I realized something. "You…you don't even know my real name…" I murmured.

He smiled lazily at me. "Yes, I do…Jill." It sent a thrill through me to hear him utter my name. "Jill…Jill…" he repeated my name, giving me goosebumps. He leaned into my face, and my heart pounded desperately in my chest. He gave a soft sigh as he ever so slightly brushed his lips against mine. I suddenly felt so wobbly that I almost fell over. I began to breathe hard, and Skye stroked the side of my face.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, angel…" he whispered. His lips met mine again, and my body began to tingle. He sighed again, and leaned further in to whisper in my ear. "Oh, Jill, you're intoxicating…the things you do to me…" My face flushed, realizing what he meant.

Suddenly, the sound of voices and footsteps approaching made him pull away, much to my regret. "It seems that my time here tonight is up," he said, sounding disappointed. He brushed his knuckle down the side of my neck. "Until we meet again, angel…" He stepped between the trees lightly, leaving no trace of his presence.

The voices, it turned out, belonged to Rock and Lumina. I could hear him talking as he got closer. "…nothing else, babe. You're my everything." Lumina sighed in response, and I stepped out of the shadows, clearing my throat. They looked at me, startled.

"Jill?" Lumina said incredulously. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

I shrugged. "What are you guys doing here at this hour?" Lumina blushed, and Rock grinned. Lumina quickly changed the subject when she spotted the rose in my hands.

"And what is that?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

I had forgotten that I was holding it, and I blushed and stammered, trying to think of an explanation. Rock blurted out cheerfully, "She must be here to confess her love to someone!" I gave him an annoyed look, and he tilted his head and waggled his finger at me. "It better not be me, babe. I'm all about Lumina now. So, you can look, but you can't love."

I gritted my teeth. "I'm not here to confess my love for you, you idiot!" I just huffed and stomped away, deciding that I didn't have to explain myself to them. I made my way back to my farm. I undressed for bed, thinking about Skye, and I could feel myself getting very warm as I slipped under the covers. I glanced at the rose one last time, and then shut my eyes and tried to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had dreams of Skye all night long. I dreamed about him kissing me, touching me, moaning in my ear. I woke up sweaty and flushed. I tried to shake off the feeling as I jumped into the shower, but I couldn't stop thinking about him.

That night, I went down to the Goddess Pond again, hoping that I would run into him and not into Rock and Lumina. I sat down in my usual spot by the tree, hugging my knees and gazing out into the water. I was wearing the only dress that I owned, and I had let my hair down, an unusual occurrence for me.

I heard very soft rustling behind me, and my heart leapt. I straightened up and stood against the tree as Skye rounded the corner. He came close to me, then paused, holding one hand to his chest. "Oh, angel, your beauty is even more overwhelming than ever. You can't keep getting more lovely, or it will be too much for me to bear." I blushed and mumbled something self-deprecating, and he shook his head, pressing a finger to my lips. "Don't deny it. Your beauty is undeniable."

I trembled as he stroked the side of my face. He leaned into my ear and whispered in it. "I had dreams of you last night…" he purred. I flushed.

"I-I…I had dreams about you too," I stammered.

His eyes lit up. "Really and truly?" I nodded, swallowing nervously. "Oh angel, could this mean that you desire me as well?"

I squirmed a little. "I don't know…"

He didn't say anything, only smirked and leaned in, planting dozens of fluttery kisses on my face and neck. I tried to fight back a moan, but failed, and it escaped my lips. He sighed, pausing in his kissing. "Oh, angel, there's nothing more musical to my ears than your cries of pleasure." I shuddered, feeling weak in the knees, as he ran one fingertip down the curve of my waist. "I need to hear more…" he purred.

I breathed heavy, overcome with anticipation, as he continued to trace his finger over my hip and down my thigh. I gasped out in shock as he brought it between my legs, rubbing at my panties through the dress. I moaned brokenly and grabbed onto his silky shirt with one hand as he continued to touch me. "Oh, angel, yes…that's what I want to hear…" he purred in my ear.

He flicked the edge of the dress up with one hand and slipped his other hand underneath, then continued his caresses directly on my panties. I couldn't believe that I was letting him touch me like this, but it felt so incredible that I wished he would never stop. I moaned again as he teased at me.

He made another bold move forward by bringing his hand up and slipping it down the front of my panties. My face became red and I gave a little strangled cry as he made contact with my bare, wet flesh. "Oooh, angel…you DO want me…" he purred as he traced his fingers lightly through the silky wetness he had found. I just moaned in response, and he hissed with pleasure. His fingers pressed more firmly into me, moving in a steady rhythm. I just clung onto him, leaning onto the tree for support, overpowered with sensations.

He leaned his face forward, catching my lips for another kiss. He parted my lips with his tongue, and danced lightly in my mouth. Meanwhile, his pace had increased on me. I moaned into his mouth as I thrust my hips at him, desperately wanting him to take me over the edge. I could feel myself getting close, and I broke out of the kiss, turning my head to the side and whimpering steadily. He brought his mouth to my ear and breathed into it. I began to groan as I reached the peak, sharp waves of pleasure radiating from where he was touching me. "Oh, angel," he sighed out in delight as I collapsed against him, weak with ecstasy.

He carefully withdrew his fingers, setting my dress straight again, and then he held me in his arms gently. I gasped for breath, my heart still beating hard. He kissed the top of my head. "Did you like that, angel?" he purred. I just nodded mutely, and he moaned lightly in pleasure. "There's even more in store for you…if you so desire…" I bit my lip and nodded at him with a flushed face.

"But not yet, angel…we'll leave it to another night." He let go of me and kissed me tenderly, then stepped back towards the shadows. "Angel…you'll be in my dreams tonight."

I stumbled home on wobbly legs. I fell asleep hard when I hit the pillow.

The next day, I borrowed a dress from Muffy. I didn't want to show up in the same thing two days in a row, but I wanted to wear a dress again for various reasons. The biggest one being that I wanted to give him easy access to me. I mean, just in case. I selected something not too seductive, a red thigh length dress that was slightly ruffly and not overly low cut.

I wore my hair down again, waiting for Skye nervously at the Goddess Pond. Every minute seemed like an hour as I longed for him.

He was suddenly there, and I felt nervous. He approached me, running his hand through my hair and sighing. "Angel…I can't believe it, but you've gotten even more beautiful." He ran his hand lightly down the dress, and I shivered with anticipation. "Mmm…are you cold, angel?" he purred. "I can think of something that would warm you up."

He led me back to the tree, leaning me up against it. We were in total shadow, and my heart beat hard with excitement. He traced his knuckles over my collarbone, then down my chest and over each breast, giving me goosebumps. He chuckled in pleasure, then leaned forward, kissing and nibbling at my earlobe. He laid his hand gently over one breast, massaging and caressing it. I started to ache in between my legs, and it made me moan in pleasure. Skye hissed in my ear. "Yes, angel, oh, yes…that's what I've been longing to hear." He continued to touch me as he went on whispering in my ear. "Just the memory of your cries of passion nearly drove me insane with desire last night…I longed to have you in my bed with me…"

I could barely think, but with what little of my brain that I had under my power, I wondered where exactly his bed was. Where did he return to every night? And could we go there? Right now? And get in his bed? My body flushed and tingled with desire, and I couldn't believe how desperate I felt for him. Right now, I wanted him more than anything in the world.

He sighed happily as I writhed against him, and slowly slid his hand downwards. He slipped past my stomach, down, down, further down. His hand reached right where I wanted it to, and he began to touch me ever so slowly. I ached for more, and I tilted my hips at him, panting with need. He worked his hand under the hem of my dress, and traced one fingertip lightly over my panties. I trembled and moaned. "P-please…" I managed to gasp out.

He continued tracing lightly at me as he purred in my ear. "Please what?"

"Please…please…touch me…" I moaned brokenly.

"I am touching you, angel," he whispered, but continued to trace at me lightly.

"N-n-no…more…more…harder…" I gasped, needing him so badly it hurt. He smiled, narrowing his eyes, and then pressed firmly into me with his fingers. I cried out in pleasure, and he sighed, delighted. He continued to work at me exactly how I needed him to. He only paused to slip his hands inside of my panties, then kept briskly rubbing at me. He stretched his fingers forward, slipping one finger inside of me, as he continued touching me in the same rhythm with his palm. I grasped at his shirt, struggling to stay on my feet as he overwhelmed me with wonderful sensations.

"That's where I want to be…angel…angel…" he hissed at me through gritted teeth.

I moaned, my eyes rolling back in my head. "I…I want you there…"

He groaned. "No, not yet…I mustn't rush things…."

"I want you to," I pleaded, dizzy with desire for him, as he continued to work me closer and closer to climax. He just smiled lazily at me.

"All in good time, angel…" he whispered in my ear. I gritted my teeth and bore down, moaning loudly as I climaxed. He sighed happily, rubbing his hand lightly against me and kissing at my neck as I came down from my high.

"But…what about you?" I whispered.

He smiled, kissing my lips. "The memory of that will be more than enough to help me find ecstasy tonight." I blushed as I realized what he meant, and he kissed me one more time. "Until tomorrow, farewell, angel…" And with that he was gone.

I slumped down to my knees next to the tree, overwhelmed with satisfaction. It took me a few minutes to recover, and then I carefully walked home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next evening, I set out for the Goddess Pond. I was surprised to see a white rose lying at the foot of "our tree". I rushed forward, and there was a note. "Angel – Wait for me here for one hour. If I have not arrived by then, return home and wait for me…Phantom Skye."

I felt warm all over reading the note. He might be going to my house later. I seriously wished I had cleaned it better, and I pondered whether or not I should rush home now and try to clean up the place. But, I wanted to follow his instructions, so I waited.

One hour passed, but he didn't show up. I hesitated, wondering if I should wait a little more, then I set off for home. When I pushed my front door open, I was surprised to smell curry, and see candles lighting up my whole house. Shocked, I looked towards the kitchen, where Skye leaned up against the counter, giving me a seductive smile. I shut the door behind me, too surprised to speak.

"Welcome home, angel…" he purred, stepping forward to gently wrap his arms around me. He planted a kiss on my lips, then pulled away to smile down into my eyes.

"What did…how did…how did you get in here?" I managed to say.

He widened his eyes at me. "Well, I am a master thief…it also helped that you left your front door unlocked."

"Oh yeah…" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Say, what's that smell?"

He gave me another little smile, going over to stir the pot. "It's curry. I wanted to make my finest curry for you, and see if my love for you is what it needs to be truly delicious." I blushed at the mention of the word love.

"You…you…love me?" I stammered.

He walked back over to me, stroking my face gently. "Of course I do. You've completely captured my heart."

My face got very hot. "But I haven't really done anything."

He clucked his tongue. "Oh angel, it's not what you do, it's what you are. My amazing, beautiful angel." He kissed me lightly, and I shook a little, still in disbelief that all this was really happening.

He pulled away, going over to the pot and stirring it a little more. He lifted the spoon out and carefully brought it over to me, raising it to my lips. "Taste it, angel…tell me what you think."

I let him put the tip of the spoon in my mouth, and I closed my eyes as I savored the wonderful flavor there. "It's…it's…incredible," I finally managed to say.

He looked at me seriously. "You're not just saying that to make me happy?" I shook my head. "Oh, angel, that's wonderful!" He laid the spoon aside and kissed me happily. "You were the missing ingredient all along!" He nuzzled at my neck, and I shivered all over in joy.

We sat at my pitiful little kitchen table, eating his amazing curry. It really did have an incredible flavor. It was unlike any other curry I had ever tasted. I looked around my house, wondering where all the candles that were glimmering everywhere had come from. The house had a warm glow, and the gentle smell of curry permeating everything made it even more romantic, somehow.

When we finished, he even washed the dishes. I sat on my couch, starting to feel nervous. He slipped onto the couch with me a few minutes later, stroking my hair away from my face and gazing into my eyes. He kissed lightly at my forehead. "Your beauty takes my breath away," he whispered. I really didn't understand what he saw in me. I was not that amazing looking. The paranoid side of me wondered if this was all just some kind of weird game. But, I was enjoying it so much, that even if it was, I didn't care. I was along for the ride.

He moved his hand slowly down my hair, over my shoulders, stroking my skin lightly. I started to breathe heavily in anticipation of what was coming next. His hands came to the front of my blouse, and he unbuttoned the small, white buttons leisurely. I trembled as he exposed my skin by pushing the blouse back. He then ran one fingertip from my throat, down to the middle of my bra, then traced the outline of my bra. I cheered to myself that I had chosen to wear my nicest one today. It was actually decent looking, soft white cotton with pink piping. Meanwhile, he was tracing his fingertip over one nipple, which was very apparently hard through the thin material. It hardened even more, and he sighed, tracing his finger over the other one.

He then unclasped the front of my bra, making me gasp a little as he pushed the fabric to the side. "Just lovely…" he murmured, and my face flushed. My breasts were disappointingly small, and I couldn't believe that he really thought that they were lovely. But he continued to stare, enraptured, and I had to convince myself that he was into small breasts. He brought both hands up to cup them, and rolled his thumbs softly over both nipples at the same time. I moaned, and he smiled, his eyes half closed. "That's what I've been waiting to hear…" he purred.

He brought his mouth to my neck, kissing me softly as he continued to caress me. I sighed happily, melting back into the cushions. After a while, his hands wandered down my waist, to my hips. He squeezed there lightly, then brought his fingers to the inside of my skirt. I began to breathe harder, almost whining in desire. He smirked as he pressed his fingers into me, massaging me lightly. I pressed my lips together firmly, moaning through them nonetheless.

Skye slowly leaned down, bringing his face between my legs. My face became extremely hot and I struggled to breathe as he got closer and closer to me. He kissed lightly at me through my panties, and I panted out of lust. His hands came to the sides of my panties, peeling them down and off carefully. He returned his mouth to the same spot, but this time flicked out his tongue, teasing me with that. My head shot back and I screamed in sheer delight. He paused his teasing for a moment, murmuring, "Oh, my, I've made you scream…how utterly delightful," then continued kissing at me. His tongue was wet and soft, and it felt extremely relaxing yet extremely stimulating at the same time.

I reached down, lightly grabbing a handful of his silvery hair. "Oh, Skye…Skye…" He brought his fingers to me, touching me with those so that he could have his mouth free to speak.

"I adore hearing you say my name like that…" he purred, looking up at me through sexy, half closed eyes. Then he returned his mouth to me, working at me with both his tongue and his fingers. The feeling was overwhelming, and I moved my hips in a rhythm that he matched as I got closer to the edge.

"Oh, mmmm….oh, Skye…nnnnn….ahhh!" I cried out as he made me climax. I breathed heavily as I savored the feeling, and he lazily brought himself up next to me, kissing at my neck.

"Have I satisfied you, angel?" he whispered.

"Yes, but…" I began.

"But, what?"

"I want more…"

He smiled and sighed as I brought my hands to his shirt, unbuttoning there. The silky shirt gave way to his equally silky bare chest, which I leaned forward, unable to resist the urge to kiss at. He petted my head as I did, sighing in delight. He helped me take his shirt off, then I turned my attention to his pants. He wore a very strange belt buckle that I couldn't figure out, so he reached down with a chuckle and undid it himself. I pulled the belt off slowly, starting to feel nervous all over again.

My hands went to his pants, and I tentatively stroked at him through the fabric. I could feel that he was hard underneath, and my whole body got very hot, and I felt slightly dizzy. He reached out, caressing the side of my face. "What's wrong, angel? You look distressed…" he inquired.

"No…I, ah, uh…no…" I mumbled incoherently, all the while touching at him.

"Do I overwhelm you? Is this too much?" he purred soothingly, and my brain struggled to figure out if he meant the whole situation, or the size of his manhood, which my fingers explored nervously.

The answer to either was "Yes, maybe… I don't know…no, I want it!" which I blurted out accordingly. He smiled lovingly at me as I fumbled with his zipper.

"Angel, I don't want to rush you…but if you insist…" he gasped the last part as I got his pants open and plunged my hand inside, encircling him with my fingers. He purred and moaned as I stroked at him. "A-angel," he murmured brokenly, and I felt my wetness ache for him.

I let go of him and then struggled with and tugged at his tight pants, finally getting them off with a triumphant yank. I looked back up at him, panting lustfully, and I'm sure there was fire in my eyes. "I want you…" I moaned, as I grasped him again, lowering my head and taking him in my mouth.

I couldn't see the expression on his face, but the sounds he was making told me all I needed to know. He was practically screaming with pleasure, and I could see one of his hands clawing desperately at the couch. I smirked, my mouth full, happy that I could drive him just as insane as he drove me. I brought my mouth off of him, and ran my tongue teasingly up and down his length.

"Ooh, Jill…Jill…" he cried loudly, bucking his hips up at me. I could take it no longer, and I sat up suddenly, swinging one leg over him, and eased myself down onto him. Now I could see his face, and it was flushed and blissful as I moved myself up and down on him. He felt wonderful inside of me. It was what I had been longing for through all of his flirting and teasing.

Skye grabbed onto my hips, pulling me down into him over and over. I pressed deeply against him, feeling another orgasm on the horizon. I bit my lip, closing my eyes and concentrating hard, knowing that he would soon take me over the edge. Skye whined suddenly, and my eyes flew open to look at his face.

"Oh, Jill…I'm…nnnnn" he trailed off incoherently as he released inside of me. My whole body tingled with excitement, and I screamed out with joy as his erratic movements against me made me climax.

Our movements against each other slowed down, and I leaned into him, breathing hard. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He wrapped one arm around me and stroked softly at the back of my hair. "Oh, angel…you're incredible…" he whispered, and I sighed happily.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I carefully climbed off of Skye and retrieved my panties, putting them back on. Skye followed my cue and partially redressed himself. I sat back down bext to him, and tentatively snuggled up to him. He embraced me warmly, kissing the top of my head. Then he reached under my chin, tilting my face up to meet his. His lips brushed against mine, then fluttered as he murmured, "I love you, Jill."

My heart beat faster, and I whispered, "I love you too...Skye." He smiled happily, and kissed me once again. We cuddled quietly for a few minutes, then he looked into my face and spoke.

"Is something bothering you, Angel?"

I hesitated to answer, but finally, I admitted "Yes." He stroked my face lightly, urging me to tell him. I hemmed and hawed, but ultimately I blurted what was troubling me. "How is this going to work? I mean, you're a criminal, right? I don't see how we can have a relationship if you're always running from the law." I bit my lips, worried about how he would answer.

To my surprise, he began to laugh, a melodious, low sound. "Oh, Angel. While it's true that I have been a thief...it was only for the thrill. I was bored with my life, and did it for the excitement." He pulled me in close. "But now...I think I've found something much more thrilling." He planted a kiss on my lips, and I sighed with relief. Then I thought of something else.

"Well, then what do you do for a living? And why do you only come to the valley at night?"

He gave an enigmatic smile. "My angel is curious about me. Well, shall I tell you? It might spoil some of the mystery about me. The truth is rather dull." I insisted that I did want to know, so he continued talking. "Well, then, here it is. I'm a personal chef. Do you know Van? The rather...portly gentleman who sells his wares here in the valley?" I nodded. "Well, I am in his employ. He greatly enjoys his food, so he spares no expense when it comes to it. He pays me well, and gives me a generous budget to buy ingredients with. He rises rather late on days when he is not visiting the valley, so I prepare him a rather extravagant brunch on most mornings, about 11 am. He eats again at 3pm, then for the final time at 8pm. It's a lot of work, but I love to cook." He sighed a little. "Admittedly, it's a rather dull existence. My only company throughout the day is his elderly maid, which is why I took up being a cat burglar for excitement."

I nodded, the puzzle pieces finally falling into place in my head. "I see,"' I replied.

He kissed me lightly on the nose. "So, I won't steal anymore, if that's what you wish of me. I'll do whatever my angel requests." He glanced at the clock. "But alas, it is midnight, and tomorrow is one of Van's days to visit the valley. I must hurry back so that I can prepare him an early morning breakfast. Then it's my market day - I have to go out and buy all the various ingredients I need to make his meals. He'll return, and I'll have to make his dinner. But after that, I'll be free again. I'll return to you then." I nodded.

"Oh, wait," I suddenly said. "Will you come here, or do you want me to meet you at the Goddess Spring like we usually do?"

He gave a gentle smile. "Whatever you wish, angel."

I mused it. "Come here, then."

"That I will," he purred, a naughty smile on his lips. I blushed, glancing away. He bent down and kissed me once more, then bid me farewell.

The next morning, I went to the Blue Bar to see Muffy and to update her on my romance. She was screaming and cheering as I told the story. I blushed, but made it to the end, omitting very few details. When I had finished, she sighed contentedly. "How sweet. And I'm really glad that he's not a real criminal. I had heard that Van has a personal chef, but I had no idea who it was."

That evening, as I prepared for Skye's visit, I was dismayed to feel the beginning of cramps. I went into the bathroom and swore under my breath when I saw that my monthly visitor had arrived. "Now is not the time!" I admonished my own body, then giggled, feeling a little silly for talking to myself. But, it couldn't be helped, and I returned to the kitchen, stirring the pot of simmering curry. It wouldn't be as good as Skye's curry, but mine was pretty delicious, if I did say so myself. I steamed some rice to go with it, then waited for his arrival.

At about 10:30, he came in. He narrowed his eyes at me and gave a sexy little smile, revealing the rose he had behind his back. I took it, then kissed him. Our lips merged together, pressing back and forth in a surprisingly sensual kiss. I came out of it a little light headed, and smiled up at him in a bit of a daze. "Oh, angel, you mesmerize me so," he purred, and I felt even more enchanted.

We sat down and ate the curry, which he praised endlessly. It kept flitting through my mind that I needed to tell him about my "situation", but I kept putting it off, both because the time never seemed right, and because I was embarrassed about it. I tried to find the right words in my mind, but I kept coming up with nothing.

Skye, being the astute reader of body language that he was, keyed right into my discomfort. "What is the matter, angel?" he asked, sounding truly concerned.

I hesitated, picking up the dirty dishes and going to wash them to buy myself a little time. He followed me to the sink, where he kissed at the back of my neck, then nibbled at my ear. "Tell me, angel," he whispered in my ear, making me tremble.

"I...I got my period..." I whispered back, then my face burned with shame. That was probably way too much information for him. I should have just settled in for a night of batting his hand away whenever he tried to touch me, rather than deal with this embarrassment.

To my surprise, Skye was very comforting about it. "Oh! My angel! Are you hurting?" His hands dropped to my waist, where he deftly rubbed right where I needed it. He urged me over to the couch, where he continued to rub my back. "You poor thing," he clucked, and my heart swelled for this extraordinary man.

"I'm sorry," I said, weakly. "We can't..."

He hushed me. "Don't you worry about that, angel. I love _you_, not just your body. I understand what women must endure, and I would never begrudge you of that." I sighed happily, and turned to kiss him. The kiss developed into something very passionate, because I was at that moment feeling rather acutely in love with him for his sympathy. I kissed a path down his chest, pausing to unfasten his pants. He gave a few short gasps. "Oh, angel, I never meant to make you think that you have to..."

I cut him off. "But I want to," I insisted, getting his pants down enough to get what I wanted. I took him inside my mouth, and he yelped with pleasure.

"Oh, angel!" he gasped. "That feels so...heavenly..." I continued to caress him with my mouth, also getting my hand around the base of his shaft and squeezing him lightly. He stroked at my hair. "A-angel..." he murmured brokenly. "I love you...ever so much..." I just smiled with my mouth full, and continued to concentrate on him.

Before long, he was making sharp, erratic movements with his hips. "Angel! I'm...going to...ah!" I felt his release suddenly burst into my mouth, hot and sweet, and I swallowed it eagerly. After a few moments of gentle motions with my tongue, I came up. His face was completely blissful. "Angel, that was so amazing. You are...incredible." He leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. I snuggled into his chest, murmuring contentedly.

After a while, he moved a little. "Angel...after that, I can't rest until I've done something for you." There was a decidedly naughty glimmer in his eyes.

I wiggled a little uneasily. "But...what can we do?"

He smiled. "I can think of a few things..." he purred, then began kissing at my neck. His hands stroked at my back, and I began to melt under his touch. He brought his nimble fingers to my blouse, and began to unbutton it. He undid the buttons with a frustratingly slow pace, but I had to admit that I liked the exquisite torture. Once it was undone, he focused his attention on my bra. First, he traced his fingers over it lightly, murmuring to himself as he admired me. Then he unfastened the front closing clasp, and I gasped as he dipped his head to kiss at me.

His lips were soft and feathery as he teased my nipples, and I arched my back slightly to offer myself to him more. Minutes of absolutely fantastic foreplay followed, all with him focusing on my chest. I never knew such ecstasy could be derived from there alone, but he was patiently showing me. His hand eventually dropped between my thighs and rubbed lightly at the outside of my pants. Fortunately, I was wearing a tampon, so there was no "extra padding" so to speak. I was a little apprehensive about him touching me there while I was having my period, but it felt so good I couldn't bring myself to protest.

His mouth continued to relentlessly tease at my chest, and his fingers worked steadily against me. Before I knew what was happening, I was climaxing; a deep, swirling pleasure that I felt resonating throughout my whole body. I cried out with pleasure for what seemed like hours, before finally relaxing my body limply against his.

"T-thank you," I stammered, a little in a daze.

"You're welcome, angel," he purred smoothly in my ear, and I sighed in contentment.


End file.
